


Time-Sensitive

by partypaprika



Series: tfa kinkmeme fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/pseuds/partypaprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1961009#cmt1961009">Prompt from the tfa kink meme </a>: When Finn succeeded in escaping the First Order with Poe in a bang, the First Order didn't seem all that concerned with recapturing FN-2187 for reconditioning. In fact, it's odd that Finn seems to be the only "successful" escapee. It turns out the First Order already had put in measures for such cases like FN-2187 (too renegade and unfit for reconditioning) to ensure obeisance from the stormtroopers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Sensitive

Finn never seemed to sleep. Poe would wake up when Finn snuck into bed at ridiculously late hours, sometimes so late that Poe could see a faint tinge of pink coming in from the window. “Go back to sleep,” Finn said every time, his body curled up against Poe’s perfectly, as if they had been made for this one purpose. And even though every second with Finn was sacred, Poe could never fully wake-up, almost immediately lulled back to sleep.  
  
  
  
“I think that the bags under your eyes have their own bags,” Poe said one morning while they were grabbing breakfast. Finn had a tendency to avoid meals, probably remnants of the Stormtrooper liquid diet. When Poe had noticed that Finn was losing weight, he’d sighed and instituted a mandatory meal time rule. Now unless Poe was off on a mission or Finn was stuck in a meeting with the General, Poe would go drag Finn away from whatever project he was working on or intel report that he was writing up.  
  
“There are really important things that I could be doing right now,” Finn said, smiling as he said it so that Poe knew he was complaining to complain rather than meaning it. “Rather than arguing about how my face looks.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll talk about how your face looks right now,” Poe said, giving Finn his best leer.  
  
“Oh that’s nice,” Finn said. “Very attractive.”  
  
“I’ll show you attractive,” Poe said maturely and then followed it up with a kiss. As always Finn seemed surprised to be kissed, his body tensing up before relaxing. Finn kissed desperately as if he thought it would be his last, so this time, like every time, Poe tried to put his feelings into words.  
  
_I love you. I’ll never leave you. You are everything._  
  
When Poe pulled back, Finn had a half-dazed look on his face. “I, uh,” he started. “Need to go.” Poe leaned in for another kiss. “It’s time sensitive,” Finn said stubbornly against Poe’s lips.  
  
“I’ll show you time sensitive,” Poe said back and then kissed Finn again.  
  
  
  
  
On the rare nights when Poe managed to get Finn to himself, Finn would almost always immediately initiate. One night, he crowded Poe against the door as soon as they walked in, leaning in and kissing Poe before beginning to bite down on the long line of Poe’s neck.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” Finn said when he pulled back.  
  
Poe raised an eyebrow. “No beating about the bush with you,” he said. “Although we’re free for the next eight hours, we may want to pace ourselves.”  
  
Finn smirked. “Is that a no?”  
  
“No, that’s not a no,” Poe said, lightly hitting Finn’s ass. Finn’s eyes closed briefly and Finn bit his lips. When he opened them, Poe could see that the pupils were dilated.  
  
“Yeah,” Poe said a little breathlessly. “Yeah.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Finn liked sex rough and hard. “Hold me tighter,” he breathed out as Poe thrust into him. Poe always left bruises and scratches on Finn, loved marking him up, but Finn always wanted more, wanted to be marked.  
  
Poe gripped tighter and Finn gave a small gasp of pain. “Yes,” he said, his eyelids fluttering slightly. “Yes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Afterwards, they lay together, limbs intertwined in bed. Finn had sprawled out over Poe’s chest and was absently drawing patterns on Poe. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn. He could feel all the places where Finn had lost weight, where Finn felt thin in his arms.  
  
Poe held Finn tighter, pressed his lips against Finn’s head and whispered the things he felt, hoping that Finn understood.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks into fall, a cold swept the base leaving everyone coughing and sneezing. Finn seemed to be hit the worse and the fatigue that he never seemed to shake deepened.  
  
“You should go to Med Bay,” Poe said when they got up the next morning after Finn had wheezed himself through getting dressed.  
  
Finn flapped a hand in Poe’s direction. “I’ve got too much to get done today, I need to review the latest intelligence that came in last night, which a certain someone dragged me away from.”  
  
“You sound terrible,” Poe said. “You should go.”  
  
Something in Poe’s voice must have given away the real concern that he felt, because Finn stopped rummaging in his bag and came over to Poe, letting Poe wrap him up in a hug.  
  
“Honestly,” Finn said after a minute, after Poe had comforted himself feeling the faint thump of Finn’s heartbeat against Poe’s chest. “I feel much better than I sound. And Med Bay is swamped. With sick people. If I go, it’ll take forever and I’m sure I’ll feel worse.”  
  
“Promise me that if it’s not better by the end of the week, you’ll go,” Poe said.  
  
“If this cold is not better by the end of the week, I’ll go,” Finn promised.  
  
  
  
  
The cold didn’t get better. It got worse. The coughing went away but Finn kept losing weight, thin enough that Poe tried to be careful during sex. Finn slept less too, getting in an hour or so here and there throughout the day. He moved slower as well, as if he was navigating new terrain.  
  
Only when Poe tried to drag him to the Med Bay did Finn display his old strength, breaking his arm out of Poe’s grip.  
  
“No!” Finn yelled. He looked angry, beyond angry, furious in a way that Poe had never seen. “I am not going to Med Bay.”  
  
Poe put up his hands placatingly. “You need to see a doctor or medic,” Poe said, desperately. “Someone, please.”  
  
“Stop trying to make me do things that I don’t want to do,” Finn said, his voice taut. And then he turned and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
That night, Poe couldn’t fall asleep. He waited up, petrified that morning would come and Finn would still be gone. But Finn came in, earlier than usual, night still black out of the window. Finn looked hesitant when he entered the room. Poe lifted up his covers and Finn was there in a second, losing most of his clothes along the way.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Finn said in a rush. “I didn’t mean to yell at you.”  
  
“I’m sorry too,” Poe said. “You’re right, I shouldn’t make you do anything that you don’t want to.” The First Order had done enough of that.  
  
“Still, it wasn’t fair of me to yell,” Finn said.  
  
“It’s ok,” Poe said and pulled Finn closer. Poe placed his head on Finn’s chest and listened to Finn’s heartbeat, finally feeling able to calm down. He listened until he fell asleep, the one two one two one two, sounding out the perfect lullaby.  
  
  
  
  
The next day, an aide ran up to Poe when he got back from his shift. “General Organa needs you to come immediately,” the aide said. “Finn collapsed in a meeting today. He’s in the Med Bay right now.”  
  
Poe started running before his brain caught up to the aide’s words, at which point he began sprinting. Everyone seemed to move out of his way but Poe still felt like he was moving slow, too slow, and he knew that he should have made Finn go to the Med Bay. He had let this happen.  
  
When Poe arrived in the Med Bay, some doctor ushered Poe into a hallway. “Unfortunately, Finn is very sick,” she said. Poe’s stomach dropped and he couldn’t breathe for a second. “Finn has revealed that the First Order injects each Stormtrooper with a poison that we are unfamiliar with, which functions on a molecular level, permanently altering the Stormtroopers' DNA. The Stormtroopers receive a short term antidote through their meals. There is no cure.”  
  
Poe’s mind raced. “So he’s been getting sicker because of this poison. Can we just steal some more? Will that heal him?”  
  
The doctor shook her head. “Due to the nature of this poison, it appears as if the antidote received is highly customized for the recipient’s DNA.”  
  
“Could we manufacture our own?” The doctor just shook her head and Poe refused to believe that. “There has to be something,” Poe said, his ears roaring. When the doctor shook her head again, Poe swore and the swung a fist at the wall.  
  
The doctor blanched slightly but didn’t move. “Mr. Dameron,” she said. “I will be frank. It’s a miracle that Finn has made it as long as he has, especially considering the immense pain he must be in. When we talk about time left, days would be optimistic.”  
  
She led Poe down to hallway and opened a door halfway down it to reveal a small, private room, Finn sitting in a bed in the middle of it.  
  
"Hey,” Finn said.  
  
“Hey,” Poe said, unable to think of what to say.  
  
“I will leave you two alone,” the doctor said and pushed Poe into the room a little bit as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Poe hesitantly walked over to the bed. Someone had pulled up a chair next to the bed that Poe slowly sat down in.

"Your hand," Finn said. Poe looked down. His hand was bleeding slightly, faint scrapes that Poe hadn't even registered.

"It's fine," Poe said. "It doesn't hurt."  
  
“I’m sorry,” Finn said quietly.  
  
Poe shook his head. "Those First Order assholes are to blame. Don’t apologize.”  
  
“I’m sorry for lying then,” Finn said. How could Poe respond to that?  
  
After a second, Finn moved over on the bed and lifted up the blanket. Poe gingerly climbed in and held himself carefully while Finn rearranged himself, positioning himself in Finn’s arms.  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes. “We were supposed to have decades together,” Poe said, his voice breaking slightly. “We were going to spend our lives saving the galaxy together. A love story for the ages.”  
  
“It is a love story for the ages,” Finn said. “I knew it from the moment I met you. You’re the reason that I made it out. You saved my life.”  
  
Poe couldn’t speak. Finn didn’t seem to mind, as if he had all the time in the world. “I love you,” Poe finally managed.  
  
“Me too,” Finn said and he brought up their interlaced hands and placed it over his heart. “All this time and it has only ever beaten for you.”  
  
Poe brought his head in and kissed Finn, until they were both breathless. When Poe pulled back, he kept their joined hands pressed against Finn’s chest, feeling the faint and sluggish beat of Finn’s heart. One two one two one two.


End file.
